2014: A Retrospectus
Click Here to go to the original news post! 01/14/15 10:33PM By [https://www.nitrotype.com/news/by/id/2 '''Travis']'' = 2014: A Retrospectus = Holy guacamole, has it already been another year? So much has happened in the last year that this post has been quite an adventure to write! So you can blame the amazing things of last year on the delay of this post ;D So lets look back at the year 2014: the year Nitro Type got social! 'Lets take a drive down memory lane' *Between events, new achievements, and random new cars, 22 new vehicles were added, including the new categories motorcycles and famous vehicles. *In 2013 we celebrated Carrie hitting 30,000 races, well in 2014 she continued her reign to be the first to hit 40,000 races, leading to the race of the year! *The race to 50,000 races. In the end it was Lacan who pulled off the extraordinary feat of first to 50,000 races, and so being first to earn the Lacan Hypersport. *Speaking of cars, how awesome is the new garage? We’ve seen some pretty sweet arrangements. Check out my favorite! *Teams! Quite possibly the biggest update so far, we launched the ability to create teams and race with your friends easier. And thats just the beginning, 2015 has some great new team features in the works. *We hit 100,000,000 races! This is a number that blows my mind. And we owe all to you crazy awesome typists! *We previewed the New Nitro Type rewrite featuring mobile support, an improved achievements page, a cleaner, quicker to load site, and lets not forget: *How about that new test track? Thanks to you we logged tens of thousands of test races on the new test track, showed off some new effects we will be launching this year (who doesn’t want sweet flames shooting out the back of their Gotham?) *The summer event was totally awesome. Listened to some sweet beach tunes, drove a shark around, and worked on our tans (ok maybe not that last one)! *The Xmaxx Event saw its 3rd annual revival with some seriously fun cars. (SANTAAAA! I know him!). 'Bigger, Better, Stronger, Faster!' Going into 2014 as an established game with a huge player base meant we had no idea what kind of growth we’d see. Well yet again you made our monster grow! *New Players: 2,100,000 *Cars Purchased: 7,200,000 *Achievements Earned: 23,400,000 *Friend Connections Made: 9,200,000 *Races Completed: 79,000,000 *Largest Typing Day: 750,000 races in a single day! *Gold Members: 3,500 Thank you all for your support!!!! '2014s Players (and now Teams!) of Epicness' 2014 had some new challengers for top positions! Between setting new records, and new racers coming out of nowhere, this has been an exciting year. 'Top Of The Boards!' @[TPCarriePirc] continues her reign as Queen of Nitro Type. Not only has she continued to dominate the scoreboards, she’s joined the FTW team as our newest Moderator! A truly amazing member of our family. Bonzer! @[AOEULacan] makes the news again! The first to 50,000 races, a car named after him, all while keeping laser focus in medical school (umm we hope!). Amazing! And then.. he stopped. :-\ Come back Lacan! Medical school can wait! @[NTAiloveshoes2] has been an unbelievable contender this year, flying in like a bat-out-of-a-shoe-store, smashing competitors like bugs under a new pair of Louboutins. I just hope she has time to open those new boxes of shoes she’s been ignoring while focusing on Nitro Type! @[NTSSamsher] “The Smasher” has had an amazing year! Not only did he break the 40,000 races mark, he won the linkcompetition to have a car named after him bringing us the beautiful Ferreti Samsher 458, and has successfully run the most active Team NTS(link). We see huge things in Samsher’s future! 'Vrooooom! 2014s fastest racers!' @[NTSPhilliesMagic] has been a truly stunning racer, maintaining a solid level of both activity and speed, managing an overall average of 161wpm, and thats from over 15,000 races! Top speed ever? 197 wpm. #boom @mavis_beacon The typing tutor? The lady on the front of the box? A huge mavis beacon fan? A competing typing tutor trolling us? Nobody knows! Mavis Beacon rose to the top of the fastest board, beating out arenasnow with an average speed of 175wpm, and then dissapeared into the mist… never posted a single comment to the news... 2spooky4me! 'Teams Battle Royal!' The top 3 teams rolled into the new year neck and neck! NTS Nitro Type Stars - Managed by @Samsher, NTS clocked in over 130,000 races in 2014, managing an average speed of 90wpm. Wow… You’re the man, Samsher! NTA Ambassadors - Managed by @Molon, an active and loyal Nitro Typist, NTA is racing up the scoreboards at over 120,000 races in 2014. Ambassadors prides themselves in being the most multicultural team to ever grace the scoreboards, flying over 63 different country flags over its lifetime. And NTA has a secret nuclear weapon named iloveshoes2. Impressivo! NTDT NitroType Dream Team - Managed by the super active and bug-finding @②Muɔɥ②§↻↻∩, NTDT is making huge headway in the scoreboards, no doubt taking the All Time position from DFT soon enough! 'Speedy Teams!' DOTA Do Over, Type Again - Managed by @[MSpikes] has shown an amazing combination of activity (over 15,000 races) and speed (108 WPM). Watch this team!! TFC Type Fast Crew - Managed by @DrummerJacob, TFC has blasted into the record books as the fastest team in history! With an average speed of 119 wpm and over 6,000 races in 2014, TFC is truly a force to be reckoned with. 'What's in store for 2015?' Oh goodness, thats too much even for one post! We have the brand new Nitro Type site, the new track, mobile support, race effects, new team features, skins may actually happen (ya I know we said that last year!), 1,000,000+ races per day, and more! 'Last but not least!' FTW Innovations is changing it’s name to Teaching.com as we expand into new areas of education. There will always be a special place in our heart for FTW Innovations (For The Win!), but you just can’t go wrong with a name like Teaching.com. Along with the company name change, our team FTW will becoming NT! We had to take the team letters away from Lucien19, but he is now NT2 and we refunded his purchase money. Free team! 'REALLY last but not least!' TypingWeb.com (our other typing product) has become Typing.com. Yeah.. we love fancy domains :) And besides the name, we will soon be launching an entirely new version of the product. We will keep you posted, because as always, we love having our Nitro Type community test our stuff before release. Wow! Longest Retrospectus yet! Well, happy 2015 everyone, and let’s make this the best year ever! Category:News Posts Category:2015 News Posts